Thomas Hartnell
Thomas Hartnell was an able seaman aboard HMS Erebus during the Franklin Expedition. Early Life Thomas Hartnell Jr. was born in Gillingham, Kent in 1822. He was baptised at St. Mary Magdalene Church on May 12th, 1822. He was the son of Thomas and Sarah Hartnell (née Friar) as the second of five surviving children, and was the younger brother of John Hartnell. Naval Career HMS Brune Thomas Hartnell signed on to the HMS Brune ''on April 14th, 1837, at the age of 15. The ''Brune was a former 40-gun French frigate known as the Thétis ''that had been captured, renamed, and refitted at Chatham Dockyard near Gillingham. By 1837, the ''Brune was used as a learning vessel at the Dockyard. Thomas paid off on the Brune on December 23rd, 1837. The next year, the Brune was dismantled permanently. HMS Volage On December 24th, 1837, he day after Thomas left the Brune, he joined the crew of the HMS Volage. ''The ''Volage was a 28-gun Sixth-rate Frigate built in 1825. Also in the crew at this time was Lieutenant Graham Gore, as well as John Strickland, a possible cousin of Thomas and John Hartnell. From 1837 to 1841, the Volage would participate in the Aden Expedition, in which the British Royal Navy, through force, succeeded in acquiring the port of Aden in modern-day Yemen. The Volage itself was involved in numerous skirmishes throughout this expedition. Under the command of Captain Henry Smith, the Volage then participated in the First Opium War in China, and became known for being one of two ships—along with the HMS Hyacinth—to fire the first shots that began the Battle of Chuenpi on November 3rd, 1839. In spring of 1841, Thomas returned to England and paid off on the Volage on May 20th. He was then promoted to able-bodied seaman for his years of experience. HMS Tortoise Thomas signed on to the HMS Tortoise on May 24th, 1841, four days after his departure from the Volage. The Tortoise, ''formerly an East Indiaman known as the ''Sir Edward Hughes, was a convict transport ship charged with bringing convicts to Van Diemen's Land, now modern-day Tasmania. At the time of Thomas Hartnell's assignment on the Tortoise, ''Sir John Franklin was Lieutenant-Governor of Van Diemen's Land and would remain so until 1843. The ''Tortoise carried 400 convicts, 103 officers, and over 50 of the soldiers' wives and children. After disembarking from Hobart, the Tortoise was then assigned a mission from the Royal Navy to gather kauri-wood spars from New Zealand. In 1842, the Tortoise was involved in a conflict against the Te Arawa tribe after Major Bunbury of the 80th Regiment of Foot drew up a force of about 40 to 50 men, including some sailors from the Tortoise, to participate in the expedition. It is unknown if Thomas Hartnell was one of these men. The Tortoise returned to Chatham Dockyard in winter of 1843, and Thomas paid off on it on December 11th of that year. He did not join another Navy ship until early 1845. Franklin Expedition In the spring of 1845, Hartnell and his brother John signed up for the Franklin Expedition as able seamen aboard HMS Erebus. Both brothers had their pay allotted to their mother, Sarah. After his brother died on Beechey Island and before he was buried, Hartnell gave his brother one of his own shirts with his initials embroidered in red on the shirttail. What happened to him after the expedition left Beechey Island is currently unknown. Description Thomas was 5 feet 8 1/2 inches, had been in the Navy since 1838. He was freckled with fair sic eyes and light hair. He had his initials tattooed on his right arm Category:People Category:HMS Erebus Category:Able Seamen